In one aspect, this invention relates to the alkylation of alkanes (paraffins) with alkenes (monoolefins). In another aspect, this invention relates to a method of preparing an effective alkylation catalyst.
The use of catalysts containing aluminum chloride as an active component for the alkylation of hydrocarbons is known. The present invention is directed to novel, more effective alkylation catalysts comprising aluminum chloride.